


Привязанности

by Renie_D



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Высокий сетчатый забор удержит людей и шальные подачи, но не гуля, вышедшего на охоту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привязанности

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ШВД - 2015

Пять шагов до ограды, всего один его прыжок – и он окажется за пределами школы. Уйдет один, без команды. Не поедет в тесном и душном автобусе, где надо соблюдать «нормальность» и основные правила мимикрии, а пробежится так, как хочется ему, а не как положено – уступив Савамуре три раза из пяти. Окунется в суету большого города, затерявшись среди прохожих, и скроется в хитросплетении улочек. Развеется, отвлечется и – если повезет – наестся досыта.

Фуруя натянул капюшон глубже и напружинился: наклонил корпус вперед, согнул колени, упершись толчковой ногой в мягкий грунт. Высокий сетчатый забор мог удержать людей и шальные подачи, но не гуля, вышедшего на охоту.

– Далеко собрался? 

Фуруя замер. Чужой взгляд упирался в затылок, а в ледяном тоне не было ни капли насмешки, зато опасности – хоть отбавляй. Паршивый день грозил закончиться еще паршивее. И ссора с Миюки – худшее, что могло произойти.

– Ты оглох? Я спросил: далеко ли ты собрался? 

Фуруя медленно вздохнул и расслабился. Небрежно засунул руки в карманы широкой толстовки, развернулся.

Миюки стоял, плавно покачиваясь с пятки на носок, щурился и смотрел в упор зло и пристально. 

– Прогуляться, – вежливо ответил Фуруя, глядя поверх его плеча. – Луна особенно красива сегодня.

– Ты – идиот! – Глаза за стеклами очков затопило чернотой, а зрачок вспыхнул ярко-алым. – А медицинская маска на шее? От гриппа?

Фуруя кивнул и тут же пожалел об этом – сильные пальцы впились в горло, сминая трахею и пережимая кровоток.

– Мы договорились, и ты обещал, – такой Миюки пугал до дрожи. – Никакой охоты на нашей территории. Жрешь только то, что приношу тебе я, и не создаешь нам проблем.

– Не... на... на... шей, – просипел Фуруя, с трудом сохраняя остатки контроля.

Паника накатывала волнами, инстинкты вопили «Опасность! Сражайся! Беги!». Кожа на плечах чесалась и натягивалась, готовая лопнуть в любой момент и выпустить кагуне. 

Фуруя распахивал рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба, сдерживаясь изо всех сил и позволяя держать себя вот так, за шею, приподняв над землей, словно безвольную тряпичную куклу. 

Лицо Миюки с ходящими на скулах желваками расплывалось, дрожало и смазывалось. Глаза обожгло на доли секунды – Фуруя зажмурился и тут же вновь распахнул веки.

– Какуган погаси. Я не буду с тобой драться, – Миюки хмыкнул и разжал руку.

Подошвы стукнулись о грунт, подняв облачка пыли, а Фуруя, потеряв равновесие, зашатался, но устоял. Уперся в колени ладонями и судорожно задышал, захлебываясь теплым ночным воздухом, щедро хлынувшим в легкие. 

– Сегодня не лучшая ночь для прогулок, – едва расслышал он сквозь гулкое биение крови, пульсирующей в висках.

Фуруя отчаянно замотал головой, но промолчал. Опустился на корточки, уткнувшись взглядом в носки кроссовок Миюки, торчащие из-под широких домашних штанов. 

Тот был не прав. Сегодня – единственная ночь, когда Фуруе не хотелось здесь находиться. 

 

Сдавленные всхлипы, скрежет зубов и мерное гудение мотора – на обратном пути он задыхался в автобусе, словно бабочка, застрявшая в жестком хитиновом коконе. Хотелось кричать, бить стекла и сминать в кулаке тонкое железо, выплескивать пылающую ярость и обжигающую, мучительную боль.

Но Фуруя сдержался. Проводил Савамуру до комнаты, примостился на краешке его кровати и замер в изголовье. Смотрел на ссутуленную спину и дрожащие плечи, и не мог подобрать слова.

– Иди уже, – устало сказал вернувшийся из ванной Курамоти. – Я за ним присмотрю.

На щеках сэмпая виднелись отпечатки высохших слез. Фуруя молча кивнул и поднялся.

Он медленно побрел к себе, едва переставляя ноги. Горечь поражения была повсюду: витала в воздухе, оседала на языке, проникала все глубже и глубже, отравляя мысли и чувства. 

В шаге от комнаты он передумал и свернул к автоматам. Пальцы пробежались по вытертым кнопкам, и в лоток упал шоколадный батончик с кокосовой стружкой. 

До хруста сжимая обертку в руке, Фуруя тихо поскребся в дверь комнаты Харуити. Всунул в теплую ладонь помятый шоколад, увидев в проеме светлую макушку, и тут же отступил. 

Тихое «спасибо» заставило ускорить шаг и стремительно скрыться за углом. Находится здесь, в Сэйдо, он больше не мог. 

 

Морщась от боли, Фуруя провел пальцами по ноющей шее: если повезет, к утру будет почти не заметно. 

– Играем в вопрос-ответ, Монстрик, – насмешливые нотки вернулись, вот только холод из голоса никуда не исчез. – Или, если понятнее, я подаю, а ты ловишь. И тут же возвращаешь мне правду. 

– Я собрался в Инаширо , – Тянуть с ответом было бессмысленно. – Это не наша территория. Договора бы я не нарушил.

Когда упавшую между ними тишину нарушил клекот какой-то птицы, Фуруя не выдержал. Выпрямился, кинул на Миюки осторожный взгляд и отступил к ограде.

Тот хмурился, но глаза уже были обычные: светло-карие, с золотистым крапом по радужной оболочке. Красивые. Не такие яркие, как у Савамуры, но такой блеск не заставлял морщиться и прятаться в тень.

– Ребята бы меня не хватились, – Фуруя оправдывался неохотно, но и молчать он больше не мог. Слова выплескивались, как вода из содзу. – Сегодня всем не до того. Маэдзоно-сэмпая я предупредил. Сказал, что ушел прогуляться.

– Все оплакивают разбитые мечты – и свои, и команды, – печальная улыбка скользнула по губам Миюки, а взгляд застыл. – Подумают, что ты рыдал в подсобке и только.

Фуруя вздрогнул. Нет, нет и нет. Хватит с него горечи, хватит страданий. Он отступил еще на шаг, готовый сорваться в любую секунду.

– Не вздумай! – остро глянул исподлобья Миюки. – Что ты там забыл, в Инаширо?

– Шорт-стопа.

– Ширакаву Кацуюки? – Брови Миюки взлетели вверх, скрывшись под растрепанной челкой.

– Да, – коротко кивнул Фуруя. 

– Зачем он тебе? – Злость испарилась, а удивление было таким неподдельным и искренним, что теперь наморщился и посмотрел исподлобья Фуруя.

– Все это, – махнул он на черную коробку их общежития, – началось с него.

Миюки смотрел так пристально, как не смотрел в маленькой уютной кофейне, где они столкнулись впервые. Сам Фуруя, его дедушка, тренер Катаока и Миюки – сидя за узким столом, они сталкивались друг с другом коленями и обсуждали его поступление в Сэйдо. 

Дед был готов за него поручиться, а Фуруя теребил манжету любимого свитера, стараясь отвечать честно. Физические данные, скорость подачи, тип кагуне, опыт игр, почему Токио, охотился ли на Хоккайдо. Вопросы сыпались вразнобой, а Миюки улыбался в чашку двойного эспрессо, делая вид, что совсем их не слышит. Только бросил мимолетный взгляд из-под ресниц, когда Фуруя заявил, что просто хочет играть. Не важно, в какой команде, главное – что в бейсбол.

– Хорошо, пойдем, прогуляемся, – Миюки улыбнулся широко и ехидно. – Так и быть, составлю тебе компанию.

Ловко вскочив на кромку забора, Миюки вцепился в нее, как большая лохматая кошка. 

– Не спи, Монстрик! 

Фуруя удивленно моргнул, а потом пожал плечами. Один или в компании – какая разница. Он оттолкнулся от земли и перемахнул через забор. 

Главное – уйти.

***

Ограда в Инаширо оказалась чуть ниже, а тренировочное поле – чуть больше.

Фуруя мягко ступал по вытоптанному газону, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам. Легкий ветерок обдувал влажную шею. Окна чужого общежития, похожие на сложенную в коробку гирлянду, раздражали. В длинных рядах ярко-желтых квадратов не темнел ни один проем. 

Миюки шагал рядом, продолжая задумчиво улыбаться, и казался бесплотной тенью, неотрывно скользящей след в след. Рукава линялой футболки вздувались колоколами при каждом порыве ветра. Он не пытался ни скрывать лицо, ни избегать освещенных мест, отмахнулся от предложенной ему толстовки. 

Фуруя нащупал в кармане маску, пропустил завязки между пальцами, но доставать не стал. Выглядеть трусом в глазах Миюки ему не хотелось. 

Он огляделся еще раз и сбился с шага: от густой темноты отделился знакомый силуэт и двинулся к ним через поле.

– Привет, Мэй! – Миюки дружелюбно осклабился и замахал рукой. – А мы к вам на экскурсию.

– Что вы здесь делаете? – Обрадованным Нарумия не выглядел. Светлые волосы, светлая одежда – если Миюки казался тенью, то Мэй напоминал призрака, охраняющего свои владения от незваных гостей. 

Остановившись в паре метров от них, он смотрел настороженно, но без опаски. 

И зря. 

В желудке заурчало, скрутило от предвкушения, а рот наполнился слюной. Фуруя сощурился, пытаясь понять, нет ли поблизости еще кого-нибудь. Свидетели им были сейчас ни к чему.

– Не советую, – Миюки закинул руку на его плечо и привалился боком, заставив накрениться. Из-за оправы глаз было не разобрать, но кончики губ изгибались в ехидной усмешке. 

Фуруя дернулся, не желая ждать ни секунды, но Миюки сжал пальцы сильнее, удерживая на месте.

– Видишь ли, Мэй, – голос над ухом был невозмутимым и ласковым. – Мой питчер хотел сожрать твоего шорт-стопа, а теперь положил глаз на тебя. Ты как, не против?

Фуруя похолодел. Его взгляд метнулся от лица Миюки к Нарумии и обратно. 

Сам Фуруя предпочитал нападать молча, со спины. Или затаиться и ждать, пока намеченная жертва не пройдет рядом. Как охотится Миюки, он не видел ни разу. Раз в месяц молча забирал пакеты, благодарил и уходил как можно дальше, перед тем как открыть. Миюки так мастерски изображал человека, что Фуруя боялся разрушить его игру одним неловким вопросом или жестом. 

О своей сущности они не говорили ни разу, предпочитая обмениваться знаками: «осторожнее», «жди», «успокойся». Тот же бейсбол, но на кону – их жизни и жизни их сородичей.

– Надеюсь, это шутка? – Мэй выглядел каким угодно, но не взволнованным. Раздраженно насупился и спросил: – Выкладывай, Кадзуя, зачем пришел, и проваливай, пока меня не хватились. Или ты передумал, и решил перейти в Инаширо? Как раз вовремя, Маса-сан уходит в следующем году, и ты как раз...

– Стой! Стой, Мэй! – Миюки рассмеялся, но плечо Фуруи из пальцев так и не выпустил. – В Сэйдо слишком интересно, чтобы обменять ее на твою персону.

Нарумия обиженно вздернул губу.

– Видишь ли, мы действительно пришли за Ширакавой, – голубые глаза напротив злобно сверкнули и сузились. – Фуруя-кун совсем не разбирается в запахах из-за жары. 

Фуруя дернулся сильнее, вырываясь из хватки и чувствуя, как краска заливает лицо. Эта информация – не то, чем следует делиться с кем бы то ни было.

– Так он думает, я – человек? – Нарумия сложился пополам от хохота, держась за живот руками. – Вот умора!

– Я не... – у Фуруи голова шла кругом в попытке понять, что происходит. Миюки опять играет? Но с кем?

Нарумия разогнулся, резко оборвав смех, и прошипел, высокомерно щурясь: 

– Да как ты смеешь охотиться на моих людей?

Воздух дрогнул. Золотистые ленты кагуне со свистом рассекли пространство. Гибкий хвост щелкнул, словно хлыст, у лица Фуруи и заставил отпрянуть. Нарумия надменно смотрел на него черными как смоль глазами, а за его спиной покачивались и переплетались гибкие щупальца и хвосты. 

– Двойное кагуне, – тоном опытного распорядителя аукциона невозмутимо произнес Миюки. – Укаку и бикаку. Круто, правда?

Фуруя молчал, глядя на змеящиеся полосы. Капельки холодного пота стекали по спине. Это было красиво. И смертоносно. И явно ему не по зубам.

– Хочешь проиграть сегодня еще раз? – Снисходительно спросил Нарумия. 

От чужой заносчивости и спеси кожа над лопатками немилосердно чесалась, а огонек холодного бешенства разгорался все сильнее и сильней. 

Фуруя сжал зубы, стараясь успокоиться. Медленно выдохнул и уставился в чернильное небо над головой Нарумии.

– Звезд почти не видно, – отстранено произнес он очевидное.

– Да ты издеваешься?!

Миюки захихикал, а на плечо вновь легла ладонь. Но пальцы не вцепились, снова причиняя боль, а невесомо огладили, утешая и предостерегая.

– Мэй, прекращай распускать перья, – отсмеявшись, сказал Миюки. – Увидят же. Фуруя-кун уже осознал и проникся.

Нарумия смотрел со злостью, но к совету Миюки прислушался.

– Прости, что побеспокоили, – Миюки продолжал улыбаться так же широко и дружелюбно. – Поздравляю с победой. Это была хорошая игра.

– Это была моя игра, – жестко отрубил Нарумия. – И не смейте приближаться к моей команде. Вы оба.

Фуруя напрягся, но Миюки, ухватив его за локоть, потащил в сторону.

– Остынь, – негромко сказал он. – Я не хочу нести тебя в Сэйдо, завернув в носовой платок. 

***

Большой город никогда не спит – даже ночью есть те, кто торопятся, задевая прохожих на узких тротуарах, и торопливо извиняются на бегу. Им же с Миюки спешить было некуда. 

Стайка девушек, разодетых в кислотно-желтое, розовое и полосатое, прошмыгнула мимо, громко хихикая и посматривая с любопытством. Фуруя проводил их взглядом, невольно морщась от назойливого внимания и щебета ни о чем.

– Свернем где потише? – заметив гримасу, предложил Миюки.

Фуруя кивнул. Так будет лучше и удобнее.

Темные улочки стали отдыхом для глаз – ни огонька неоновой рекламы, ни бешено мигающих стрелок, обещающих райское наслаждение и исполнение капризов одновременно. Фуруя сейчас желал одного – услышать ответы.

Он снял с головы капюшон и взъерошил волосы на затылке. Первым заговорить придется ему, начать с чего-то, спросить. «Почему не рассказал?», «зачем потащил меня туда?» – плохие варианты. Истерики – не то, в чем он силен, а Миюки ничем ему не обязан.

– Кто еще в Инаширо? – Обида все же прорвалась, плеснула в конце ядовитой нотой.

Он замедлил шаг, но продолжал упрямо смотреть вперед. Расписываться в собственном бессилии и глупости всегда неприятно. 

– Никого. Только Мэй. – Имя прозвучало слишком нежно для того, кто меньше суток назад сравнял их команду с газонным покрытием, а еще – с изрядной толикой восхищения. 

Фуруя спросил кисло, закусив губу:

– Он тебе нравится? – И тут же пожалел об этом. Дифирамбы в адрес Нарумии – совсем не то, что он хотел услышать.

– Я его уважаю. – Серьезно ответил Миюки. Покосился на его расстроенное лицо и добавил с насмешкой: – Тебе до него расти и расти.

Фуруя вздохнул. Крыть было нечем.

– Как думаешь, – задумчиво, словно разговаривая сам с собой, продолжал рассуждать Миюки. – Легко два года бросать мяч так, чтобы кэтчер ничего не заметил? Не догадался, что Мэй – не человек?

– Может, Нарумия ему все рассказал? 

– Нет. – Миюки говорил уверенно, словно знал точно, что творилось у того в голове. 

– Почему? 

– Потому что он боится потерять Инаширо.

Фуруя пожал плечами:

– Бейсбол везде одинаков. В стране есть множество других команд.

– Ты серьезно? - Миюки расхохотался громко и как-то отчаянно. – Хорошо, давай представим, что ты все рассказал... Кому? Харуити? 

Фуруя вспыхнул, чувствуя, как жаркий румянец наползает на скулы и шею. Он уже думал об этом, и думал не раз.

– Добрый, скромный, понимающий, – Миюки скривил губы, и улыбка превратилась в оскал. – Но он не скажет тебе «не волнуйся», он закричит и отпрянет. Позовет на помощь, выставит перед собой трясущиеся ладони и завизжит: «не подходи ко мне, тварь!». 

Фуруя зажмурился. Фуруе хотелось заткнуть уши руками. 

– И что ты сделаешь, Монстрик? Сможешь его убить? Иначе тебе не выжить.

– Он так не сделает, – прошептал Фуруя.

Миюки развернулся и встряхнул его за плечи так, что голова мотнулась назад, а зубы клацнули.

– Перестань врать, Фуруя. Перестань врать хотя бы самому себе. Почему ты хотел сожрать Ширакаву? Почему не винишь Савамуру, кинувшего дэдбол? Не винишь меня, что я не заметил его состояния сразу? Не тренера, который не выпустил тебя в конце?

Фуруя молчал. Быть честным с собой оказалось сложнее, чем кинуть три дюжины страйков подряд. 

– Признайся, что они теперь – не просто статисты, без которых тебя не выпустят на поле. И не фарфоровые куклы, которых так весело дергать за ниточки. Ты привязался к ним, Фуруя. Привязался к людям, которые тебя окружают. И которые, скорее всего, тебя убьют, когда узнают, кто ты на самом деле.

– Это плохо? – Вопрос прозвучал жалко и раздавлено.

– Да, это плохо, – Миюки сжимал побелевшие губы. – Вы все совершаете ошибку – и ты, и Мэй.

– А ты?

Миюки не ответил. Только пальцы на плечах Фуруи сжались еще сильнее.

– И что нам делать?

– Выигрывать, – через силу улыбнулся Миюки. – И подарить им Косиэн.

– Но Нарумия...

– Идем, я кое-что тебе покажу.

Фуруя не сопротивлялся, когда Миюки потащил его, петляя темными улочками, забираясь все глубже и глубже под глянцевый блеск фасадов. Опущенные жалюзи магазинчиков, четкие линии граффити, мусорные баки у черных входов – Фуруя не был силен в топографии Токио. Одному ему отсюда было уже не выйти.

Миюки внимательно огляделся, выискивая огоньки видеокамер под карнизами. И только убедившись, что кроме них и шуршащих в проулке крыс никого нет, развернул Фурую лицом к разбитой витрине. Наспех заколоченная кое-где досками, она матово мерцала, отражая их размытые фигуры.

– Давай, Монстрик, покажись во всей красе, – Миюки был серьезен. 

Фуруя помедлил и снял толстовку, кинув ее себе под ноги. Сверху легла футболка.

– Отойди, – попросил Фуруя, и зажмурился.

Когда он открыл глаза, в пыльной витрине покачивалось изображение голубых чешуйчатых наростов, торчащих из плеч и слабо мерцающих в темноте.

– Неплохо, – Миюки смотрел оценивающе. – А теперь не дергайся.

Скользнул Фуруе за спину и прижал шершавую ладонь к его животу. 

Фуруя вздрогнул, чувствуя, как разбегаются по коже мурашки, брызнувшие во все стороны, испугавшись чужого тепла. И вскинул голову, уловив рыже-зеленые всполохи краем глаза.

Длинные хвосты извивались, слегка касаясь бедер, и трогали своими кончиками, как языками, его икры.

– Посмотри, – хриплый голос Миюки заставил его поднять глаза. – Одному мне не справиться. Не справиться и тебе. Но вместе...

В зеркальной глубине жила сила, способная противостоять Нарумии. Голубые искры укаку, жидкий огонь бикаку – они касались друг друга краями, готовые служить воле их хозяев.

– Что скажешь? – Ладонь описала круг на солнечном сплетении, а голос упал до шепота. – Мы сможем стать сильнее в следующем году? Ради них, ради себя, ради бейсбола.

– Да, – Фуруя убрал кагуне и прижался спиной к груди Миюки, позволяя рыже-зеленой ленте обвиться вокруг ноги.

Страшно не было.

– Тогда пошли домой, Монстрик. Там нас ждут.


End file.
